


A rough Day

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Infinite ends up having a rough day. But, Shadow tends to make it better.





	A rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> First infinadow fic. It was a random idea that was inspired by Tumblr.

The jackal grumbled. Why? Why was his tail a magnet for everyone? First, was the blue hedgehog. He had the bright idea of ruffling up the jackal’s tail. This caused the male to brush his tail. For two hours. Then, the hair band holding his hair in a bun had broke. Lastly, the little bee ends up napping on his tail. So, he was sitting awkwardly in a chair. Wow, what a day this is going to be. At least Knuckles too a bit of sympathy for him and had him read through a small stack of papers. Any paper the could give a hint about where Eggman could be was to be set aside for the Resistance to look at.

Two hours passed and the jackal had separated the papers. Only six had any kind of possible information of the fat man. Infinite couldn’t feel his tail. The limb had gone numb about an hour and a half into sorting papers. And the jackal’s legs hurt as well. Sitting with a leg beneath you for two hours was something the jackal never wanted to happen again. But, with the bee on napping away on his tail, it was the only position his could sit in. the door open and Infinite lifted his head up. It was Knuckles. Oh, thank goodness. 

“Well?”

Infinite handed the six papers to the Echidna. The leader of the Resistance took them and flipped through them. The Jackal looked at the bee on his tail. And found something that made him want to scream. The bee was drooling on his tail. Drooling on his….tail! The jackal stiffened. One thing he couldn’t stand was his tail being messy. And drool was one thing he couldn’t stand on it. A scream built in his throat. But, he’s in luck. Knuckles noticed the stiffness of the jackal and looked. A sigh and the Echidna woke the Bee up. 

“Charmy. You’re needed with the others.” 

The Bee yawned and nodded. He thanked Infinite for letting him sleep on his tail. The jackal nodded and watched the bee off. Standing up, infinite could almost hear the relief-like cries of his muscles. Oh, he was feeling so much better. But, he had to clean his tail. He didn’t want dry drool on his tail. Infinite walked passed the Echidna and towards the door. 

“Where are you going?”

Knuckles mused as he watched the jackal pass by. He noticed something. The mobian looked a bit pale. And…sluggish. Though the sluggishness could be because of him sitting in the same position for a long period of time. But, the paleness is what caught the Echidna’s eye. He knew that Infinite suffered from a side effect that makes him sick. He knows that Infinite has been suffering from this for two years. Could this ‘sickness’ be hitting the jackal again? Knuckles did not want to send Infinite home. But if the jackal was not feeling well enough to be here, he’ll make sure the other got home and rest.

“Going to clean my tail. The Bee drooled on it.”

Infinite sighed. He saw the Echidna nod and Infinite turned to the ajar door. He pushed it open and a bucket fell on him. A bucket…full of neon pink paint. The jackal left his eye twitch. Not only was there drool on his tail. He is now covered in paint. Infinite was not having a good day. Now he needed a shower. Throwing the bucket off his head, Infinite growled.

“Well, now I need a shower.”

The jackal brisk walked through the building to the doors. Once in a while, someone would stare at him. Infinite couldn’t blame them. He was covered in paint after all. Exiting the building the jackal revealed himself to the outside world. And he knew the walk home was going to suck, to say the least. Once home and pass all the laughing he had received, Infinite hopped in the shower.

“I can’t believe that happened today.”

A sigh. Infinite washed up and let the water run over his body. The jackal knew he wasn’t feeling too well and was debating whether to go back or call in sick. Of course, Sonic and they understood about Infinite’s health and how unpredictable it can be. After about thirty minutes, Infinite turned the water off. Though he still stood in the shower, letting himself drip dry for a bit. Infinite pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower onto the bath rug. He sighed and grabbed a towel. Wrapping the cloth around himself, infinite walked out of the bathroom. The bedroom was right next to the bathroom, so the jackal didn’t have far to walk. The house was a bit cold too. He had forgotten to turn the heat on. Opening the bedroom door, Infinite walked into a warm room.

“Well, you’re home early.”

Turning to the sound of the voice, Infinite found a certain hedgehog home. He wasn’t expecting the other to be early. But, that didn’t matter. He was glad to see the other. They haven’t seen each other in a few weeks and Infinite missed the black and red hedgehog. The jackal sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

“I had a bucket of paint fall on me. I had to take a shower.”

When Infinite opened his eyes, he didn’t find Shadow on the bed. A brow raised. And something grabbed Infinite on his hips. Making the jackal scream. A chuckle could be heard and Infinite’s face turned three shades of red. The hedgehog had gone and scared him. So, Infinite growled. Twisting in the other’s grip, Infinite now faced the hedgehog with an annoyed expression. Though, shadow out it amusing.

“Why? Why do you keep doing that?”

Shadow smirked and leaned into the male. Infinite already knew the answer, but he always asked. To Shadow, it was a cute thing the two did. Even though, Infinite finds it annoying. But, the jackal could never stay annoyed at the hedgehog for long. And Shadow knew this.

“Do you really need an answer?”

An eye roll. Infinite sighed and leaned into the hedgehog’s body. He could feel a headache coming on and he wanted to rest his soon-to-be aching head. And Shadow’s chest fur was right there too. So, a comfy place to rest his head. He felt hands move from his towel covered hips and on his back. Infinite sighed and leaned into Shadow’s chest fur. Nuzzling his face comfortably in the white fluff.

“A headache.”

Infinite nodded as Shadow rubbed his back. The jackal was prone to headaches. And Shadow did what he could to help the other out. If he could that is. The jackal didn’t want to move. He was comfortable and being against the other’s chest help dull his headache. So, Infinite decided that he’ll call Knuckles and tell him he wasn’t feeling well. But honestly, Infinite just wanted time with Shadow.


End file.
